Team Building Excercises
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: AU WHERE PIDGE IS A BOY. Pidge just can't seem to get any rest lately. The same lewd thoughts just won't get out of his mind, and it's starting to affect his performance. Can he put a stop to these strange thoughts? Or will he give in to his temptations?


**Team Building Exercises**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description:** _AU WHERE PIDGE IS A BOY_. **Pidge just can't seem to get any rest lately. A certain pair of boys just won't get out of his mind, and it's starting to affect his performance. Can he put a stop to these strange thought? Or will he give in to his temptations?**

 _ **WARNING! SPOILERS! A LOT OF SPOILERS! Also:**_ **This story has a particularly detailed sex scene. Aaand, technically drugging someone is involved but shhh don't think too much about it. ^_^**

 **Author's Note: There really isn't enough Voltron porn or Voltron hentai. Specifically, there isn't enough Pidge porn or hentai. I cannot do that thing called art, so I write instead. (Technically an art ^_^) Also, I want to make clear that I know Pidge is a girl, but I just really like the idea of him being a boy because not gonna lie, high-key attracted to him. He is exactly my type ~_~ And it made for a pretty sexy scene. But don't be surprised if a fem Pidge x Shiro fic comes out soon as well ;)**

 **Love you all as always,**

 **~Kisa Alvarez**

 **Chapter 001**

"Pidge, are you listening?"

Pidge looked up from his half eaten breakfast with tired eyes. The truth was, he hadn't been listening at all. Preoccupied with other thoughts, Pidge had hardly been able to sleep at all the night before, and he was now visibly exhausted. He had soundlessly stumbled his way to breakfast where he promptly tuned everyone around him out.

"Sorry Allura, my mind was somewhere else. Can you please say that again?"

The princess huffed in impatience. "Pidge, I've been talking for nearly 15 minutes! You need to be ready for today, your training is going to be a bit more intense than you're used to. Anything you missed me say, you can ask your fellow paladins."

" _Great,"_ Pidge thought, irritated. " _I don't wanna bother Shiro after all he's done to help. And asking Lance or Keith…"_ He paused, eyes widening for a second as visions raced through his mind. " _Out of the question. Absolutely."_

He took one last look at his half eaten breakfast, now a mush after all the picking he had done to it, and sighed. Standing up, he turned and started jogging over to Hunk. On the way he passed Shiro, who he waved to, and Lance and Keith, who he ignored with his head down. He finally caught up to Hunk, out of breath.

"Hey… Hunk…!"

"Hey Pidge! I saw you weren't paying much attention this morning; want me to brief you on everything before we go?"

Pidge grinned. "That'd be great!"

* * *

By noon, Pidge was on the verge of collapse from fatigue. Allura hadn't been kidding when she said that training would be tougher than usual; combined with his small breakfast and overall lack of sleep, Pidge didn't know if he was gonna last much longer.

"Come on Pidge, you can do it. Let's try to form Voltron one more time and then we'll take a break."

Pidge let out a soft but audible moan of displeasure. "Alright Shiro, ready when you are." Pidge got into position, ready to spring forward and combine with his team. They had been trying unsuccessfully all morning, and it was mostly Pidge's fault. He just couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. It seemed the same thoughts were circling his mind over and over, like a dryer cycle left on too long. He took a deep breath, attempting to clear his mind one last time.

Turning as he heard Shiro yell, "Now!" Pidge lept up to meet his teammates. Everyone was already in formation by the time he was able to sluggishly jump to his position at the left arm. He had been undershooting all day, ramming his lion into Hunk's, so this time he put all his energy into his leap…

...And overshot, smacking into Shiro with full force.

Several gasps of shock were heard, and Lance screamed, "W-woah!" as his four teammates came crashing down on top of him.

When the dust and dirt finally settled and it was quiet again, a muffled, "Fuck!" could be heard from the bottom of the pile. Pidge was on the verge of tears now, absolutely ashamed that he couldn't get it right.

"Guys, I'm sorry. That was my fault." Pidge's head snapped around to the computer screen where Shiro's face was visible, his eyes looking down in supposed shame. Pidge stared at him in utter confusion as he continued, "My lion was too low this time, I should have left more room for Pidge. Let's all take a break now, I think we're all pretty tired."

Pidge got his lion off of the pile and onto the ground, getting out. He stumbled, and his vision began to fade for a second before coming back. " _T-this isn't normal… I need to lay down…"_

He meandered his way back to his room and collapsed onto the bed, passing out almost immediately. A few minutes later, Shiro entered the room. "Hey, Pidge… Are you doing okay?"

Pidge barely even woke up to answer. "Fine…"

Shiro sighed. "I think you need to rest for the day. We can continue our training tomorrow."

Pidge moaned into his pillow. " _Why do I keep causing problems…?"_ Pidge slowly rolled over onto his back. "Why did you cover for me today? You know that was my fault…"

Shiro smiled. "It's okay. I can see something's bothering you, and I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything at all."

Pidge hesitated. " _Shiro's helped me through so much… I hate bothering him. And… If he knew what I'm feeling right now… Would he still respect me? It is a little… Odd…"_ He took a deep breath. " _Okay. I guess I have to tell someone eventually."_ He began, "Well… There is something…"

* * *

Shiro sat back, absorbing the information Pidge had told him over the last 20 minutes. He could hardly believe half of it, it seemed so unlike the younger boy. Pidge had finished telling his story, about how ever since he met Lance and Keith, he had been having strange thoughts and dreams. About how he could hardly talk with them anymore because of the way he felt, and how he felt everytime they were even in the same room together. Especially about how he couldn't sleep at all the night before because of those thoughts keeping him up all night. Pidge had made sure to gloss over certain details and skip some parts of his stories, especially the parts late at night, in his room alone… Shiro could read between the lines just fine.

Shiro shook himself back to reality and looked back at Pidge. The younger boy was vulnerable, having spilled his secrets. Shiro knew that he had to protect him, and sincerely wanted to help in any way he could. But what could he do?

The idea came to him slowly. It crept in, little pieces nagging at his subconscious to form a larger picture, until eventually… A plan. A crude plan of attack, to not only help Pidge but to help the whole team as well. He didn't know how he'd go about this plan just yet, but he didn't care. Some part of him just knew that it had to happen, and he would figure the details later.

"Pidge, I might be able to help. If you're wanting it, that is."

Pidge looked up, eyes wet but not yet overflowing. "You can help me? How?"

Shiro looked away, unable to make eye contact. "You'll see. I promise that if all you said is true, I can make you happy quite soon."

Pidge sniffed. "O-okay. I'll trust that whatever your idea is, it can help me in some way. I'll leave it to you, then." He wiped his face with his sleeve. "Sorry for bothering you so much…"

Shiro smiled and put his hand up to show content. "Not at all! Anything to help a friend."

Pidge yawned. "T-thank you… I'm going to… Go to bed now…" Pidge mumbled. He had been able to stay awake from the slightest amount of adrenaline after telling Shiro his problems, and was now back to being dead tired. "If you don't mind, I'll… See you tomorrow…"

Shiro walked out of the room and into the main hallway right as Pidge was dozing off. He walked fast and deliberately to the main room, where everyone was still waiting.

"Shiro, it's been nearly half an hour! Where's Pidge?"

Shiro anticipated himself for Allura's wrath. "We've decided that it would be beneficial to take today off. Without proper rest, Pidge can't focus and will only make more mistakes. We can wait until tomorrow."

Allura's eye twitched. She stood up and slammed her hands down onto the table with a forceful thud. "NO! You all need this training desperately! I know you are all very skilled, but if Zarkon decides to attack us here again, we need to be ready at all times!"

Coran approached Allura from the side. "Princess, perhaps a day's rest will do them all good. After all, they have been trying very hard lately, and humans need more rest than we do."

Lance laughed. "Weren't you sleeping for 10,000 years?"

Coran shot Lance an exasperated look. "I'm trying to be on your side here…"

Allura looked at everyone around her, wavering slightly. "But… Today was supposed to be _more_ intense than usual, and now you're asking for the day off…?" She took a deep breath. "Perhaps I shall allow you one day's rest. However, tomorrow we will be working even harder than today! Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, except Shiro. "Actually, princess, I was hoping I could talk to you about tomorrow. In private, maybe? And Coran, too."

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. Shiro glanced at Lance and Keith, then quickly looked away. Allura tilter her head. "Of course, Shiro. Let's move to the dining hall."

As they left the room, Hunk, Lance and Keith looked at each other, completely lost. "Well… I guess we have the day off?" Hunk grinned. "I don't know about you two, but I'm off to the kitchen!"

* * *

Allura frowned. It wasn't like Shiro to spring a proposition on her like this. And although his idea sounded nice, and quite helpful, it was entirely unneeded in their plan. A luxury, not a necessity.

"Yes, a more reliable source of energy would be quite nice… But to leave the castle…?"

"Yes, we can't take the castle yet," Coran added. "It's not ready yet. We need a few more weeks to repair the damage done by Zarkon…"

Shiro nodded. "And with this new crystal, it would only take us a few days to get the castle up and running. I promise, it only takes two days to travel there. We can leave now, if you'd like, and leave Lance and Keith to guard the castle. Pidge can stay behind and catch up on his sleep."

Allura sighed and stared across the ocean to the horizon. "Well… It would speed up our process by several weeks… Is it worth it to gamble two days?"

Shiro hesitated. " _Is it? This is all for Pidge, but there's a limit…"_ Shiro turned to Allura. "Absolutely. Nothing bad could possibly happen. Zarkon is weak from their last attack; they aren't ready for another." " _I really hope I'm right…"_

Allura nodded slowly. "Coran, go and tell the others while me and Shiro work out more details.

* * *

Within two hours, the crew had packed. Hunk had agreed to come with them to help if their ship broke down like last time, and Keith and Lance were reluctant to be left behind, but eventually agreed to guard the castle. Pidge, still asleep, would be informed tomorrow.

While packing, Shiro had managed to sneak away to the kitchen and bake a batch of cookies. While he made the batter, he had been adding a few extra drops of something special, and was about to inconspicuously mix it in…

"Hey Shiro!"

Shiro's hands slipped as he panicked, quite startled. "A-ah! H-hiya Hunk!"

Hunk was immediately suspicious. "Whaaat are you doing, Shiro? Why are you baking at a time like this?" Hunk looked into the bowl and read the label on the the bottle before Shiro could grab it. It was now noticeably emptier, most of it having spilled into the batter. "Aphro… Disiac…? Shiro?" Hunk stared directly into the older boy's eyes. "Why are you putting 'love juice' in a batch of cookies? You know it's immoral to use that kinda stuff!"

"Relax, Hunk, it's not for me. I'm, uh… Helping a friend with a special project. But that was a bit much of it… Hopefully it's not too much, because I don't have time to make another batch."

Hunk groaned. "Why do you guys always have to mess with things… I don't like this, but I'm not involved now. I came here to get a packing snack."

He rummaged through the fridge for food as Shiro finished mixing and put the dough onto a baking sheet. When the cookies were in the oven, both boys left the kitchen in silence. Soon, a timer would go off and things would really start getting crazy…

"Alright crew! Let's head off!" Coran's voice brought Shiro back to the present. "Everyone take a bathroom break? It's a long flight!" Shiro grinned as he loaded up the pod with supplies, knowing that Pidge would soon be very happy.

* * *

Pidge awoke with a rather unattractive snort. A distant beeping could be heard coming from elsewhere in the castle. Groaning, he slowly sat up and sighed. " _Guess that nap was long enough. I'll sleep after practice."_ Standing up and stretching, he walked to the great hall. Finding nobody there, he cautiously made his way to the source of the beeping.

In the kitchen, he came across Lance and Keith, both in baggy cargo pants and tank tops. He froze, his heart rate increasing rapidly. He turned to creep his way back before he was spotted, but it was too late.

"Hey Pidge! Try these cookies, they're amazing!" Lance yelled through the room, his face stuffed.

Keith smirked. "Maybe try chewing with your mouth closed?"

Lance deadpan glared. "Maybe try being less of a dick."

Pidge slowly walked forward, his heart racing with every step . "W-who made these?"

Lance swallowed. "Shiro, I think."

Pidge blinked. "Where is Shiro, anyway?"

Keith stared off into space dramatically. "Gone. Off on a space adventure with without us." He closed his eyes. "Without me…" he added wistfully.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Please. If anyone should have gone it was me."

Pidge gingerly took a cookie and took a tiny bite. His eyes widened. He instantly recognised the obvious flavour of aphrodisiac, and it seemed like there was a lot. He looked at Lance and Keith, still bickering. " _They have no idea… This was Shiro's plan?!"_ He gulped. " _But there's so much…! W-what's gonna happen…?"_

"Come on Pidge, eat up!" Pidge jumped, startled. "You must be starving by now… And, uh, we don't know how to cook. So you should eat those."

Pidge nodded slowly and took several cookies on a plate. They all went back to the main common room to eat and talk, and as the minutes went by, Lance and Keith became unable to sit still. They were squirming in their seats, their faces slowly turning red. Pidge was feeling the effects as well, and seeing that there were now noticeable bulges in the two boy's clothing, he himself became hard. Pidge pushed the plate away, eyes wide and cheeks red.

Everyone was silent for about a minute when Lance nervously broke it, inquiring, "H-hey, what's wrong with you two? So quiet."

Keith squirmed uncomfortably, his bulge beginning to hurt. "Hey, you aren't talking much either. What the FUCK did Shiro do to those cookies?!" He yelled as Lance's leg touched his.

Pidge laughed nervously and squirmed himself. Lance and Keith blushed harder as they looked on at the younger boy, clearly feeling the same way they did.

Lance grinned. "Hey, let's play truth or dare."

Pidge let out a barely audible squeak. "W-what?"

Keith grinned at this thought. "Yeah, that could be fun. I'll go first, then; Lance, truth or dare?"

Pidge breathed in shakily. " _Maybe this could be fun. Don't think about what COULD happen, just enjoy what does."_

"Dare."

Keith closed his eyes. "I dare you to kiss Pidge.

" _WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK,"_ was all that went through Pidge's mind and Lance choked on seemingly nothing. "W-what the fuck Keith?"

"What? We're all big kids. I think we can handle a little fun." He paused, eyes widening. "You know what I meant."

Lance looked on at Pidge, uneasy. "Are you… Okay with doing this kinda stuff?"

Pidge tried desperately to seem uncaring. "Uh, y-yeah! It's all cool, I mean like, it doesn't matter or anything!" He smiled awkwardly and laughed.

Lance shrugged, blushing. "Keith, so dumb," he muttered as he leaned in across the gap between them. Pidge felt like he might explode as Lance's lips were just centimetres from his. Then they collided.

Pidge gasped and grabbed the couch cushion as he felt a tongue other than his own enter his mouth. He complied, and stuck his own tongue in Lance's mouth as well. Closing his eyes, he let the moment overwhelm him and his hand subconsciously drifted downward… He felt like he was floating.

When the broke apart, Keith's face was the brightest of reds. "Uh, h-haah, I didn't mean with tongue…"

Both other boy's turned brighter red to match Keith and moved away from each other. Keith moaned slightly, and stated the obvious thought on all the boy's minds'.

"D-do you guys… Wanna go back to my room and hang out there?"

Pidge nodded, almost too enthusiastically, and Lance's face lit up with involuntary excitement. "Y-yeah, that sounds… Fun?"

Keith snickered. "Come on." He walked over and picked Pidge up bridal style. Pidge only complained for a second before feeling his own bulge rub against Keith's arm. Keith glanced away at this, and Pidge wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, hugging him closely. Lance following close behind, they reached the door to Keith's room.

Throwing the door open and bursting in, Keith all but threw Pidge onto the bed as Lance closed the door and started taking his pants off. As Pidge squirmed, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and more painful, Keith grinned and practically ripped his shirt off. Crawling onto the bed next to the younger boy, Keith ran his hand up Pidge's shirt and started playing with his more sensitive areas.

"Mmm… You're so hard right now, you must be about to burst…" Keith whispered seductively, biting Pidge's ear gently. "I just wanna feel every inch of your beautiful body."

Pidge moaned loudly as he blushed heavily, squirming again to get closer to Keith. "H-haah… G-give me everything… I want it all…"

Lance, now in just his boxers, crawled onto the bed and grabbed Pidge, bringing their bodies close together until only Pidge's clothes separated the three boys. Grinning, he whispered, "Getting a little greedy, aren't we…?"

Pidge didn't care anymore. His instincts were taking over every other sense he had as he started grinding, rubbing his front along Keith's bulge and his ass along Lance's. He could already tell that both boy's were much bigger than he was, and he wanted desperately to remove the clothes covering their manhoods, but he had to wait. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

Lance's hands glided up Pidge's chest, replacing Keith's so the other boy could take his own pants off. Lance slid Pidge's shirt off with ease, and pressed his chest firmly into the younger boy's back, feeling his intense warmth. He sighed heavily into Pidge's hair, breathing in the scent.

Keith, now pantsless as well, unbuttoned Pidge's pants and started to slide them down. As they came down to his thighs, his bulge popped out, hard as a rock and throbbing, covered only by his underwear. Though not as big as the others, Pidge still packed a fairly decent package, and Keith grinned at the sight. He wanted to take off the rest and actually see it with his own eyes.

Keith slid his own body down, his head now level with Pidge's chest. He buried his face into it and breathed in, grinning widely. He kept going down until his face was now directly in front of Pidge's boyhood. He could smell the musky scent already, and it excited him even further. His face just centimetres away from the bulge, he tugged at the waistband of Pidge's underwear and pulled it down, slowly…

Lance moaned ever so softly as he kissed Pidge's neck. "Don't leave me up here all alone…!" He also slid his body down, slowly licking Pidge's back as he went. When he got to the younger boy's ass, he paused. Keith was just sliding Pidge's hard cock out of his underwear. He heard a gasp followed by a moan as it was released, the erect tip now just an inch from Keith's mouth. Keith breathed out a slight chuckle and grabbed Pidge's twelve centimetre uncircumcised shaft, sliding his tongue from the base of his cock and back to the tip.

Not wanting to be left out, Lance slid Pidge's underwear down on his back end as well, exposing a smooth and perfectly round ass just ten centimetres away. Wasting no time with foreplay, Lance simply grabbed it firmly and buried his face in. Pidge gasped and arched his back at this, letting out a slight, "Haah~!" Lance adored the husky scent and stuck his own tongue out, gliding it from the base of Pidge's balls all the way up to his hole, where he stayed and began licking in a circular motion.

Keith took this as a sign he could go further too, and took all twelve centimetres into his mouth at once, earning a loud moan and some cute noises from the younger boy. His hands now free again, Keith slid Pidge's underwear down to his knees, where his pants had been pulled to, and dragged both down to his ankles. Pidge impatiently tore them off with his feet, leaving his petite, hairless frame in nothing but socks.

Both hands on Pidge's ass, Lance slid his tongue into the younger boy's tight hole. He made it so far his lips were touching the hole now. Pidge could hardly stand it anymore; he was moaning and panting heavily and his entire face was the deepest shade of red. He didn't want to lose the feeling Lance was creating inside him, so he place one hand on Lance's head to keep it in place and used his free hand to start playing with his sensitive chest. He turned his face into his pillow and bit down as hard as he could to try and alleviate some of the pressure inside him.

Keith took Pidge's cock out of his mouth and began licking and kissing the uppermost parts of his thighs and sucking on his balls. He used one hand to slowly stroke Pidge off and used his free hand to do the same to himself, finally sliding his own boxers off.

Lance had a dilemma. He wanted to feel his now rock hard cock inside of Pidge's unbelievably tight hole, but he didn't want to abandon the warmth on his face, nor the taste and scent of it all. He felt his tongue could explore forever, but he finally relented and slid it back out, licking all the way from the hole to Pidge's back as he made his way back up to spooning height. Being taller than Pidge, his chin was nearly resting on his head when his bulge was aligned with the younger boy's hole. He grinned widely as he tugged his boxers off, revealing his massive 21 centimetre circumcised cock.

His mouth colliding with Pidge's neck harshly, he moaned. "Are you sure you want this, Pidge?"

Pidge could hardly talk, between the moans and other cute noises he was making. He barely managed to choked out, "M-more than anything…" He didn't care how massive Lance was, he wanted to take it all. Even if it hurt, he knew instinctively that the pleasure would override. He gasped sharply as he felt the tip just enter him, his body becoming rigid. As the shaft was slowly pushed into him, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Eventually, all 21 centimetres were firmly inside him; he felt like his stomach was turning over and over.

Keith started focusing on sucking on Pidge's balls, as it was something they both greatly enjoyed. He continued to stroke the young boy's cock, as well as his own, as the warm hairless orbs filled his mouth.

Lance pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, earning another sharp gasp and a loud moan from Pidge. He began gyrating his hips faster and faster, feeling the warmth come off Pidge's back and onto his stomach and lower chest. The thrusting pushed Pidge's crotch further into Keith's face, and Keith took it all with pleasure. They moved like this, in their own sort of rhythm, for what seemed like hours, though it was only five minutes.

Finally, in a very short amount of time, none of the boys could take the pressure anymore. Lance came first, fast and hard, practically screaming as he did so. This started a sort of chain reaction; Pidge, feeling a large load of warm and sticky fluid coat the inside of him, let out one loud moan that broke halfway as he too finished into Keith's hand. Keith, getting a large portion of Pidge's cum in his hair and on his face, lost all control and finished in his own hand, shooting all over the bed and Pidge's lower legs.

All three boys began panting and squirming their bodies closer together, paying no attention to the mess between them. As Lance grew limp, he took himself out of the youngest boy and thrust his hips forward again until they were spooning with no gaps between them. Keith crawled back up to the front of the bed, where Pidge buried his face into his chest and began to fall asleep. Keith kissed the younger boy's head and smiled softly. With Lance already asleep, Pidge let out a soft, "I love you both… So much…" before passing out from exhaustion. Keith let out a single, soft laugh. Cleaning up would now have to wait until tomorrow morning, where they'd have the castle and more cookies all to themselves. Keith followed Pidge soon after, a smile still on his face as he closed his eyes and the world faded for the night.

 **Author's Note II:** I will NOT be writing a second chapter. The next Voltron fic I do will be a female Pidge with Shiro, and that's that. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed yourselves and remember to clean up!


End file.
